


[podfic] binary star system

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coruscant, Culture, Emotions, Female Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, Jedi, Jedi Knights, Jedi Training, May the Force Be With You, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Podfic, Protective Obi-Wan, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force, Young Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "There is nothing to be scared of here. Release your emotions to the Force," her crèchemaster says."I don't know how," Anakei whispers in reply.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] binary star system

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [binary star system](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359454) by [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** The Force, May the Force Be With You, Emotions, I Don't Even Know, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tatooine, Slavery, Slaves, Slave Trade, Culture, Jedi Training, Jedi, Coruscant, Protective Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Young Anakin, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Female Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knights ****

 **Length:** 00:17:45

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(SW\)%20_binary%20star%20system_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20_binary%20star%20system_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
